1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gardening tools. More specifically, the invention is a telescopic hand held combination weeder, aerator, cultivator and a water jet sprayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various multiple purpose gardening tools, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a multiple purpose gardening tool which incorporates an optional water source to water deeper around roots and the like. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,990 issued on Aug. 4, 1998, to William M. Miller describes a lawn tool for aerating, mulching, dethatching, seed, and fertilizing lawns which is lightweight and easy to use. The tool has a rectangular handle, a hollow shaft with a bend, a seed or fertilizer feeding container on the shaft, and a detachable soil breaking element comprising a triangular tube with a central vertical tube, a base portion having an interior damper for feed control of seed or fertilizer through holes, and three spike-tooth and rotatable wheel-like attachments along its base on T-shaped supports. A foot pedal is located on the vertical central tube for adjusting the flow of seed or fertilizer by an interior damper. The tool is distinguishable for requiring the triangular element with multiple rotatable spikes and a foot pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,849 issued on Nov. 8, 1994, to Don L. Moore describes a hand tool having a water supply for cultivation and watering of gardens. The working end perpendicular to the tubular handle has a pair of teeth on one end and a blade with a cutting edge on the opposite end. A ball valve is attached to the opposite end of the handle and attached to a metal spring reinforced hose segment. The hose is connected to a liquid additive supply bottle standing on the ground. The gardening tool is distinguishable for requiring a working head with teeth and a cutting blade, a ball valve, and a remote liquid additive supply bottle in the hose line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,984 issued on Aug. 11, 1964, to Henry Morasch describes a self-cleaning garden hoe and watering tool having a long tubular body, a hand actuated valve portion for connecting the tubular body to a water supply, and a rectangular hoe blade with water discharge openings on top which are arranged to allow the user to direct a controlled water stream against the side of the hoe blade. The garden tool is distinguishable for requiring a hoe blade and a hand actuated water valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,273 issued on Jan. 20, 1998, to Binson L. Roth describes a hand-held aerator gardening tool for removing soil to facilitate the addition of water, air and nutrients. A base plate having a substantially rectangular shape with round corners has a variable number of cylindrical tines arranged either in one row or in staggered rows and parallel to each other. The tines can be bolted into the base plate or molded together. The base plate and tines are connected to a solid handle at an angle by brackets. The tool is distinguishable for requiring cylindrical tines on a base plate attached by brackets to a solid handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 708,126 issued on Sep. 2, 1902, to John F. Chase describes a portable irrigator tool connected by a hose coupling to a water supply optionally containing fertilizer comprises a D-shaped handle connected to a piston inside the upper wooden staff which is connected to a lower hollow metal water reservoir section. A hollow fork head consisting of four curved hollow tines with apertures adjacent the solid points receives a supply of water or fertilizer in water via a threaded coupling tube at the top of the fork head. The handle is depressed to force the piston down and charge the lower section with water or fertilizer in water solution. The tool is distinguishable for requiring a curved four-tined hollow fork-head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,584 issued on Mar. 7, 1922, to James H. Glasgow describes a fountain mixing garden tool comprising a hoe or rake attached to a water hose at the end of the hollow metal handle coupled to a water hose. A rotatable sprinkler element having a valve is rotatably attached proximate the hoe blade and has two parallel nozzles directed downwards toward the hoe blade. When water is not desired to wash the hoe and ground being hoed, the sprinkler element is rotated away. The tool is distinguishable for lacking tines and integrating the water outlets inside the hoe blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,306 issued on Jun. 20, 1967, to Basial B. Weir describes a water spade for drilling holes in the earth comprising a hollow metal shaft having metal T-shaped handle at one end, a water hose coupling proximate the handle, and either a single or doubled arrowhead cutter blade. The water is distributed down the cutter blade on both sides by the open joint. The length of the shaft can be extended with a coupling threaded onto two sections of the shaft in one embodiment. The tool is distinguishable for requiring arrowhead cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,490 issued on Aug. 21, 1984, to Robert E. Eckels describes a hydraulic weeder consisting of a hollow tubular shaft attached at one end to a water hose and a positionally adjustable, and a hook-type gripping wire component under a flat water shield 6-8 inches from the bottom end. The gripping wire component can have three different ends such as spiral, curved and angled. The weeder is inserted next to a dandelion and twisted to engage the root and remove the dandelion in the presence of water. The weeder is distinguishable for requiring a distinct shield and gripping wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,089 issued on Aug. 19, 1986, to Garry L. King describes a ground working implement assembly having a handle and a plurality of nestable implement heads, wherein each head has a ground working member and a tang. One end of the handle has a socket assembly adapted to receive the tang of an implement head via a retaining pin. The head assembly includes a rake head, a hoe blade, a cultivator with tines, a chisel blade, and a weeder blade. The device assembly is distinguishable for requiring an assortment of working heads and lacking any integrated water support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,440 issued on Oct. 15, 1991, to Alvin J. Eissens describes a water weeding tool comprising a 15 inch polyvinyl chloride or stainless steel tube with a valve connected directly to a water hose and to a 12 inch tube having a specifically structured nozzle flattened to form two side slots having two concave bottom surfaces. The water flow pattern forms two planar flows outward to wash away the first inch of soil around a dandelion by an inclined penetration. Then a vertical penetration next to the roots loosens the roots for pulling out by hand. The tool is distinguishable for requiring a specifically structured nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,666 issued on Nov. 2, 1993, to Charles E. Townsend, Jr. describes a stand up hand-held cultivator tool comprising an elongate steel spear shaft with three different welded on attachments to use with a water hose in a free hand. A pencil point, a three-pronged fork, and a bent weeder having a notched flat tip. The tools are distinguishable for requiring external application of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,968 issued on Oct. 20, 1998, to Rodney M. Savala describes a self-contained herbicide sprayer in an elongated garden tool such as a rake or hoe having a valve controlled by a switch or pushbutton on the handle, and pressurizing the herbicide liquid by a pump. The garden tool is distinguishable for requiring a switch, a pump and herbicide within the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,013 issued on Aug. 29, 2000, to Ted D. Scott describes a multipurpose gardening tool comprising a handle which has a rake one side and a cutting bar on the opposite side that has limited movement when used as a cutting tool. Rotation of the handle 180xc2x0 changes the utilization of the tool from a rake to a hoe or vice versa. The tool is distinguishable for requiring a rake with a cutting bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,828 B1 issued on Sep. 18, 2001, to Robert H. Wittenberg describes a manually operated tilling and seeding device comprising a tubular feed shaft equipped with a seed retaining chamber having a portal for loading seeds, a looped handle for rotating the shaft about an orbital axis, a tined circular tilling member head, and a seed valve regulating device. The soil is churned by manually rotating the shaft and seeding. The device is distinguishable for requiring a seed reservoir.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2 212 373 A published on Jul. 26, 1989, for Samuel F. Long describes a hand held weeding tool comprising a scoop having an apertured bottom with soil riddling or sifting means and weed retaining means on the riddling means. The publication is distinguishable for requiring an apertured bottom and lacking a water supply source.
German Patent Application No. DE 39 19 375 A1 published on Dec. 20, 1990, for Theodor Krachten describes an elongated garden weeding device having a tubular gripper and a soil penetrating pointed blade. The garden tool is distinguishable for requiring a tubular gripper and a soil penetrating pointed blade.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2 233 537 A published on Jan. 16, 1991, for George E. Hobbs et al. describes an apparatus head for cultivating the ground for sowing grass seed comprising a plurality of tool holders reciprocable vertically with respect to the frame and drive means for reciprocating the holder, and a tool removably attached to each holder. Each tool is attached to its holder by a spigot and includes a plate having two rows of tapered tines extending downwardly therefrom. The tool is distinguishable for requiring a rotating tool holder.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2 240 247 A published on Jul. 31, 1991, for Gary D. Lister describes a weed extracting tool comprising two connectable members which are movably connected to each and on a handle. The first connectable rod member has a pointed end and a movable partial cover for grasping weeds. The tool is distinguishable for being limited to a grasping function.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a water jet weeder, cultivator, root waterer, and aerator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises three different multi-functional devices incorporating the function of a water jet weeder, cultivator, root waterer, and soil aerator head on a telescopic handle having at least two spraying heads of different size with two rows of multiple metal spikes and combinable with a water hose at the opposite end of the device. The third device includes a fertilizer or herbicide source added by attaching a reservoir on the telescopic rod.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a multi-functional gardening tool which can perform such tasks as a water jet weeder, cultivator, root waterer, and soil aerator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multi-functional gardening tool having two removable different size heads having spikes and water nozzles on a telescopic handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-functional gardening tool connectable to a water hose.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-functional gardening tool having a fertilizer or herbicide supply on the tool.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.